


Havoc

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [37]
Category: Marvel, Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Human, Amorality, Angst, Aromantic, Chaos, Dark, Deception, Drama, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing, Loki-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Music, Other, Pansexual Character, Promiscuity, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Villains, Violence, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern Loki fanmix, full of sex, death and destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc

* * *

 

A modern!teen!Loki fanmix. Basically, this is my headcanon for a genderfluid, aromantic, pansexual Loki. Who may or may not be a serial killer on the side. (Loki’s elder brother, Thor, happens to be a cop, but is too protective of his “vulnerable” younger sibling to see the truth. Loki, of course, milks that for all it’s worth.)

This mix is  _massive_ , at 75 songs or 5 hours, so you can get as deep into Loki’s headspace as you want. Not that I’d recommend doing it, unless you’re in the mood for some serious law-breaking. And lying. And fucking.

I might as well have named this playlist “sly, slutty and murderous.” You go, Loki.

  ** ******01. **Placebo** \- One Of A Kind // 02. **The Servant** \- Cells // 03. **Buddy** \- Milkshake // 04. **Linkin Park** \- Crawling // 05. **Garbage** \- Queer // 06. **Everclear** \- Local God // 07. **Thousand Foot Krutch** \- I Get Wicked // 08. **She Wants Revenge** \- Tear You Apart // 09. **I Am Giant** \- Death Of You // 10. **Sneaker Pimps** \- Bloodsport // 11. **Big Data** \- Dangerous // 12. **Radiohead** \- Paranoid Android // 13. **Tool** \- Schism // 14. **Emika** \- Sleep With My Enemies // 15. **Disturbed** \- Down With The Sickness // 16. **Natalia Kills** \- Problem // 17. **Deftones** \- Passenger // 18. **Garbage** \- Only Happy When It Rains // 19. **Shihad** \- The General Electric // 20. **Bjork feat. Skunk Anansie** \- Army Of Me (Sucker Punch Remix) // 21. **Alice Cooper** \- Vengeance Is Mine // 22. **Andrew Judah** \- Dog // 23. **Sirenia** \- Save Me From Myself // 24. **Fall Out Boy** \- My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light ’Em Up) // 25. **David Usher** \- Black Black Heart // 26. **VAST** \- Pretty When You Cry // 27. **My Chemical Romance** \- Blood // 28. **Placebo** \- Running Up That Hill // 29. **Josh Woodward** \- I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful // 30. **Korn** \- Bitch We Got A Problem // 31. **Linkin Park** \- Breaking The Habit // 32. **Radiohead** \- Karma Police // 33. **Marilyn Manson** \- Sweet Dreams // 34. **Depeche Mode** \- Corrupt // 35. **Nico Vega** \- Million Years // 36. **Our Lady Peace** \- Sell My Soul // 37. **Nine Inch Nails** \- The Becoming // 38. **Franz Ferdinand** \- Goodbye Lovers  & Friends // 39. **Emika** \- Double Edge // 40. **Papa Roach** \- Last Resort // 41. **Emily Wells** \- Becomes The Color // 42. **My Chemical Romance** \- Kill All Your Friends // 43. **Digital Daggers** \- Bleed For Me // 44. **Black Light Burns** \- My Love Is Coming For You // 45. **Deftones** \- Change (In the House of Flies) // 46. **Celldweller** \- Switchback // 47. **Kasabian** \- Club Foot // 48. **Sonic Youth** \- Androgynous Mind // 49. **Cold War Kids** \- Louder Than Ever (Active Child Remix) // 50. **The Bravery** \- Hatefuck // 51. **Blue October** \- X-Amount Of Words // 52. **Kubb** \- Wicked Soul // 53. **Blur** \- Girls  & Boys // 54. **Pantera** \- This Love // 55. **Muse** \- Hate This  & I'll Love You // 56. **Soundgarden** \- Black Hole Sun // 57. **The Neighbourhood** \- Afraid // 58. **Faith No More** \- Ashes To Ashes // 59. **Duran Duran** \- Out Of My Mind // 60. **A Perfect Circle** \- Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums // 61. **Ladytron** \- Destroy Everything You Touch // 62. **Talking Heads** \- Psycho Killer // 63. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Closer // 64. **The Rolling Stones** \- Paint It Black // 65. **Circle Jerks** \- I Wanna Destroy You // 66. **Smashing Pumpkins** \- Disarm // 67. **Silversun Pickups** \- Cannibal // 68. **Sneaker Pimps** \- 6 Underground // 69. **Puddle Of Mudd** \- Psycho // 70. **Tom Milsom** \- Pipes // 71. **Chevelle** \- Straight Jacket Fashion // 72. **Fever Ray** \- If I Had A Heart // 73. **Powerman 5000** \- Super Villain // 74. **Duran Duran** \- Still Breathing // 75. **The Used** \- Blood On My Hands  


**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/havoc))**

* * *

 


End file.
